


Break Down the Door

by sskkyyrraa



Series: Twins Week 2k18 [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Minor Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone), Other Characters Are Mentioned, taakitz is there but it's not the main focus whatsoever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 07:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13519428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sskkyyrraa/pseuds/sskkyyrraa
Summary: The knock gets faster and louder and then CRACK the door is blown wide open and Taako is thrown across the room.Day 2 of Twins Week: Sibling Bonding





	Break Down the Door

**Author's Note:**

> 2/7 done lets see how long we can keep this going yall! this isnt edited right now, ill come back in the morning and fix any glaring mistakes love yall xoxo

“Taako, dear, I’m terribly sorry, I don’t think I’ll be able to make it to dinner tonight,” Kravitz says. Taako’s ears droop and he drops his chin into his palm with a loud sigh. 

“It’s barely nine AM. What’s got you so caught up you can’t make dinner at six?” he asks, trying to mask his disappointment. Kravitz is silent on the other side of the stone. “Krav--”

“I’m sorry, Taako. I’ll call you tonight the moment I get the chance. I have to go. There’s something-- Uh, yeah. Sorry. I love you, bye!” Kravitz hangs up without a response. Taako lets the stone fall onto his desk. 

“A’ight, fuck me then!” Taako grumbles. He pulls out his notebook of stone frequencies. Ren had filled it for him, enchanted it to automatically update with any new contacts he receives. It was a desperate attempt to keep him organized. His office is still a mess but he admits it’s nice to have everything in one place. Normally, he just has loose notes scattered around the room with important bits of information. He thumbs through the book. He’d already bought everything for dinner; no use cancelling his plans. 

“Yo, Barold!” Taako says, holding his stone up and leaning back in his chair. No answer. “Lup? Hey, pick up your damn stone!”

Taako waits five minutes before giving up. He picks up his book again. Merle is off adventuring with his kids or something and doesn’t pick up anyways. Magnus is a day and a half’s travel away in Raven’s Roost. Barry and Lup aren’t answering. Ren has a date. Killian and Carey are on a mission. Angus has homework. Davenport is travelling. He doesn’t call Lucretia.

Taako dumps his stone into a drawer. If no one wants to hang out with him then, fine. He’s got better things to do anyways. He heads out into the living room, using his ridiculous glaive to cast Mage Hand and bring him his tote bag. He hoists it over his shoulder and tucks the KrEbStAr into the side pocket. He drifts around, wasting time and casually picking up accessories to complete his outfit. There’s a knock on his door and he freezes. Slowly, he stands from his crouch by the couch. He stares at the door, willing whoever is there to go away. 

_ Boom. _

_ Boom. _

_ Boom. _

The door knob jiggles and Taako darts forward, grabbing the handle from his side of the door. He presses his ear flat against the wood, straining to hear anything. 

**_Bangbangbangbangbangbangbangbang!_ **

The knock gets faster and louder and then  _ CRACK _ the door is blown wide open and Taako is thrown across the room. He lands in a heap. Before he can properly recover from the stars in his eyes, a body tackles him. 

“Taako!” Lup yells. Taako gasps for breath and her grip loosens, but she doesn’t let go. Taako blinks a few times, dazed and confused. Lup has her arms wrapped awkwardly around his shoulders and middle, knees tucked against his hip. “Sorry, I don’t know my own strength.”

“Lup! You’re here! In your body!” Taako yells. He pulls her back into another painful hug. She doesn’t smell like herself, not that he can remember. She smells like wet leaves and sweat. Yuck. But she feels like herself. Soft, warm, and  _ present _ . They stay like that for a long time, their legs falling asleep and their fingers cramping from the tight hold. Taako isn’t sure when he started crying but Lup is soaking his shirt with her own tears so he doesn’t care that much.

“I wanted to surprise you,” she says, voice cracking after a long cry. They untangle but continue sitting against the wall, holding hands. Taako rubs at his eyes with his shirt sleeve, a wet laugh bubbling out of him.

“Well consider me surprised, bubala!” Lup laughs. It’s strange to hear her voice properly again. As a lich, her voice had a sort of feedback quality to it, almost like a recording. Her laugh feels like home. “How long have you known? That today?”

“Barry said we could have done it like a week ago but he wanted to be absolutely sure everything was right. We also had to convince everyone not to be around so we could have the day together. Just you and me, Koko.” Lup smiles.

“I  _ thought _ it was suspicious no one wanted to hang out with  _ The  _ Taako,” Taako says with a flourish of his free hand. Lup snorts and pushes herself up to her feet. She holds out her hand to pull Taako up. 

“C’mon, idiot. I got twelve years of culture to catch up on!” 

“Yeah no duh. Look at that outfit! So Cycle forty-three.”

“Is that where this from? I told Lucretia to just pick something comfortable.”

“You look comfortable alright. Wait. Did  _ everyone _ know about this before me?”

“I wanted to surprise you!”

“This is horseshit and you know it.”

“I’m sooorryy!” Lup whines, tugging on his hand. “Can we go shopping now?”

Taako frowns for a bit longer. Lup’s wearing high waisted silk pants and matching top in a deep red. It’s a cute outfit, but they very much resemble pajamas. 

“Fine, but hold on. Let’s make you a bit more… presentable, yeah?” Taako casts a bit of magic, turning the top cropped and strapless and styling her a hair a bit. He tugs her into his messy bedroom, digging through piles. He tosses her a choker, a pair of gold heels, and a purse he magicks to match. “Now there’s the sister I know and love.”

Lup strikes a couple poses and then links arms with Taako. He takes her to his favorite shops. He spares no expense, buying her everything she sets her eyes on. If it doesn’t come in the right size, he sends it out to be tailored. He orders them lunch from a corner deli he’d recently discovered and fell in love with. They roam the campus of his school, walking off their full bellies. When Lup gets tired, Taako orders them a Fantasy Uber to take them home.

At Taako’s apartment, they kick off their heels and collapse on his bed. Sometime during their idle chit chat, they fall asleep. Taako wakes up before her. He quietly slides out of the bed, pulling their shopping bags out of the pocket spa. Pulling his hair up into a ponytail, he shuffles to the kitchen. He starts prepping for dinner. 

“Hey.” 

Taako glances back from the stove. He’s got chopped onion cooking in oil, filling the kitchen with a quiet sizzle and strong aroma. Lup stands in the kitchen, still looking disorientated and half asleep. He reaches out an arm and she presses into his side. 

“Sleep alright?” he asks. He uses Mage Hand to dump a bowl of rice into the saucepan. Lup yawns, rubbing her face on Taako’s shoulder.

“Yeah. Thought you left,” she mumbles. Taako squeezes her the best he can with one arm. 

“Just making dinner. Sorry. You wanna help? It’s been forever since I’ve had even halfway decent help in the kitchen.” Lup laughs and spins away from the Taako’s grasp. She digs through a cabinet and pulls out two aprons. She knew these would be one of the first things Taako would salvage from the Starblaster. Matching aprons, one red and one purple, that both proclaim “STARBLASTER CATERING”. She pulls hers over her head and tosses the purple one to Taako. He lets his Mage Hand continue stirring while he ties his apron on. Lup peers into the two saucepans on the stove, one with onions and rice and one with vegetable stock. She moves to the counter and cuts asparagus. Taako stirs the stock into the rice. They work together, side by side, two hundred years in sync.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!!! i thrive on validation so please a comment!! follow me on tumblr at lesbianwario


End file.
